georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trouble With Ricky
The Trouble With Ricky was the 14th episode of Season Three of George Lopez; it was also the 42nd overall series episode. Written by Allen J. Zipper, the episode, which was directed by Joe Regalbuto, orginally aired on ABC-TV on January 23, 2004. Synopsis After George discovers that Max's friend, Ricky, has a rough home life, Ernie offers to lend a hand to the teen. Storyline Max tries to sneak Ricky into the house, but George and Angie find out. Angie calls his mother to tell her to pick him up, but she finds out Ricky's mother is going through a tough time and she decides to let him stay for a few days, but George doesn't like the idea. Ricky and Max skip school and drive the car through the fence. After that, Angie changes her mind about letting him stay and George takes Ricky back his apartment, but he finds out about Ricky's crappy childhood and he decides to let him stay. Angie talks him out of it, and Ernie offers to let Ricky stay with him and his parents. Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Emiliano Díez as Victor Palmero Guest Starring *J.B. Gaynor as Ricky *Gigi Rice as Tammy, Ricky's mom Quotes :George: (to Max) You're grounded for sneaking Ricky in the house. :Angie: He's already grounded for skateboarding in the house. :George: All right, then no video games for a month! :Angie: We took them away for eavesdropping on the phone calls. :George: Allowance? :Angie: Took it away when they burned down the garage. :George: (to Max) Okay, you leave me no choice. For the rest of the month...you're not allowed to use your hands! ---- :Angie comes down for breakfast :Angie: Wow, this smells great. :Ricky: I cook for my mom all the time. :Angie: Well, she's lucky to have you for a son. How come you don't cook anything for me, Max? :Max: 'Cause I don't have to work for your love. I mean, who's my competition, Carmen? I don't think so. ---- :scolds Ricky after he crashes George's car into the fence :George: Do you know you could've killed someone? :Ernie: Wow. Hey, your mom sits out here. What if she was in that chair? :George: Don't try to cheer me up! ---- :Ricky Ernie: Did you ever do something like this when you were a kid? :Ernie: laughs Oh, yeah. One time, George and I broke into the school with cans of spray paint and we made a big banner that said "learning is cool." ---- :George is reconsidering letting Ricky stay at their home :George: Look, I want him to stay with us for a while. :Angie: Are you crazy? I mean, first the garage, then the fence. He's getting closer to where we sleep, George. ---- :Ernie offers to be Ricky's foster parent :George: What are you going to do if he drives the car through your fence? :Ernie: George, my dad's 75. He does that once a week. ---- Trivia *Three episodes were mentioned in this episode by George and Angie when they were thinking of a punishment for Max for sneaking Ricky into the house: **He's already grounded for skateboarding in the house ("") **We took the videogames away for eavesdropping on the phone calls. ("Christmas Punch") **We took away his allowance when they burned down the garage. (George Has Two Mommies) Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes